


【盾冬】送给你的礼物

by Cinka



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21860371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinka/pseuds/Cinka
Summary: Summary: Hydra职员（？）Bucky为了逃避老板给自己安排的“商业联姻”，果断选择接受“绝密任务”（？）——到不同的世界去给不同的Steve Rogers送圣诞礼物。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	1. 0 “逃婚”大作战

预警：OOC沙雕。无逻辑。

>>>

0 “逃婚”大作战

Bucky刚从Alexander Pierce的办公室出来，老板那句“顺手带上门”还没说完，就被他摔门声盖过，几乎整栋大楼都能听见这声巨响。他阴沉着脸在走廊里快步走，差点错过自己办公室的门。

刚刚那声震天的巨响似乎没有惊动太多人，也可能是大家都已经习惯了冬日战士式的关门方式，整个公司竟然都安安静静的，没有谁跑出来凑热闹，也没有三三两两聚在一起聊八卦。这不，整条走廊都空荡荡的，人也没多一个……噢，不，还是有一个的。

Bucky Barnes瞄了一眼靠墙站着的老同事Brock Rumlow。他不知道又去了什么地方“出差”了，这回穿着一身黑色的紧身连体衣，潜水镜拉到头上，背着的氧气瓶还没有摘下来。Bucky疑惑地多看了几眼，从头到脚大量了一遍，看见了地上的一滩水渍。

“你干嘛去了？”Bucky闷闷地开口。但Brock Rumlow只是耸耸肩，没有给他解释。他们公司经常要求员工四处“出差”，进行各种各样奇奇怪怪的“工作”——至于工作内容嘛，Bucky已经懒得吐槽了。他以为自己是坐办公室的，HR告诉他办公地点是Hydra公司，没想到进来以后才发现Hydra公司里有个“时空穿梭机”。说白了，他其实是个快递员。

好吧，有时候可能还是外卖小哥。他上次还要帮童话世界里那个懒惰的小红帽送牛奶面包给外婆，半路上差点没被狼吓死。他知道童话里的狼都会说话，可是为什么那头“大灰狼”根本不是灰毛的，而是金毛的？还追了他一路，边跑边“Bucky”、“Bucky”地叫，不知情的还以为是他把自家金毛犬抛弃在森林里了。

Bucky瞅着Rumlow又对着他嬉皮笑脸的，心想他估计也没遇上什么事。可能Pierce把所有棘手的工作都甩给他了——看吧，他老早就觉得那老头看他不顺眼，要不怎么可能自己闯的祸要他来背？说真的，什么叫做“SHIELD抓住了我们的把柄”？公司倒闭跟他有什么关系？凭什么把他卖了？！

这都什么时代了，还要”联姻“这种狗血故事的吗？他甚至不是什么要人，只是个入职没多久的普通打工仔，为什么这种”好事“会落到他头上！？早知道打个工都有这么多坑，Bucky想，他应该好好看看那些求职指南还有什么保险之类的，或者干脆回老家算了，说不定老爸会告诉他其实家里还有几百万留给他的……

好吧，那就是做梦。

如果刚刚Pierce跟他说的话也是做梦就再好不过了。可惜只有这个是真的。狗屁的联姻，他连那个女孩是谁都不知道，只知道对方的名字缩写是S·R——Sophie？Sofia？Shirly？好吧，其实只要她长得不错，什么都好说……

……个屁。Bucky才没想过要结婚，对方还是个见都没见过的女孩。为了一份工作赔上一辈子幸福太划不来了。

Rumlow看着Bucky眉头紧锁的样子，脸上的笑容又加深了几分，却又带着点幸灾乐祸的味道。这让Bucky有点恼火，误以为对方是来看他笑话的。他现在正在气头上呢，搞不好没忍住真把Rumlow打一顿，不知道Pierce又会怎么找理由坑他。Bucky闷声闷气地“哼”了声，压下怒火正准备走开，可偏偏Rumlow又伸出手拦住他，不知道是不识时务还是故意为之。Bucky觉得这男人的表情越看越欠揍。

“听着，Barnes，我知道Pierce那家伙跟你说了什么。”在Bucky停下脚步的当儿，Rumlow一把搂住他的脖子，把他拉进身后的房间去，还小心地掩上门，动作流畅得像个偷鸡摸狗的惯犯，“你该不会想答应他吧？结婚？和一个呆头呆脑傻里傻气的人？”

Bucky没有接话。他一面惊讶于这男人居然知道刚刚老板跟他说的事，一面又因为Rumlow刚刚的描述吃了一惊。这个连名字都不给全的S.R原来不是个聪明人，莫非这个S代表的是Stupid？

见Bucky没有回话，Rumlow以为他还在犹豫，便加把劲继续说：“你以为其他人在这公司都是做什么的？你看到Sitwell有过这么狼狈的吗？”说着，他扫了一眼Bucky的衣服。不巧今天Bucky还没被安排工作，穿着的还是一件素色白T恤外套一件深色的外套，裤子也是普通的、有点掉色的牛仔裤。Rumlow顿了顿，又继续说，“你看你，公司要你做过什么？捞青蛙？堆雪人？上山被狼追下海被鱼咬，一天天的都这么折腾来折腾去的，有苦你来吃，有妞他们泡，有钱也是他们赚。兄弟，如果我是你，老早就跑路了，为什么还要就在这里替Pierce那个老家伙背锅？”

话音刚落，Rumlow满意地看着Bucky皱起眉，连嘴角都弯下去了。起码知道自己说的话起了作用，Rumlow伸手拍了拍Bucky胸口，语重心长地说：“兄弟，我告诉你，只要你跑的够快，傻子就追不上你了。”

Bucky狐疑地看着他，而Rumlow又恢复了那副嬉皮笑脸的样子，好像刚刚一本正经的模样都是装出来的。他笑嘻嘻地指了指平日里他们用来穿梭时空的机子，朝Bucky眨眨眼。

“我没有许可。”Bucky有些泄气。要使用这机器还得有批示，或者带着任务出发，否则无法激活。他撇撇嘴，“况且，就一个任务的时间，我不觉得会有什么变化。”

“噢，放心。”Rumlow一把抄起地上的皮箱，啪嗒两声打开锁扣，亮出一大堆文件，“这都是我从Sitwell那儿顺回来的，你瞧，‘绝密任务’，随便一个都够你忙活一头半个月。”

他用眼神示意Bucky抽出其中一份，在对方将信将疑地拿起后又没有过问，只是满意地看着Bucky读完说明后乖乖听话把芯片插入Hydra给员工发放的腕表状控制器中。他无视了Bucky一脸又惊讶又迷茫的样子，也下意识地忽略了对方投来的询问的目光——也可能没有忽略，只是严重地误读了它，把这理解成赞许和感激，于是Rumlow的腰背又挺直了几度。

“这期间我会帮你处理好那个混蛋的。”Rumlow推了Bucky一把，在人刚站上时空穿梭机上时便匆匆启动了机器。他得意地笑了笑，拍拍胸然后朝依然有点搞不清状况的Bucky挥挥手：“记住，只要你跑得够快，就没人能逼你结婚！”

被白光笼罩住的Bucky似乎眨了眨眼又点了点头，启动时的杂音也盖过了其他声响，站在一边的Rumlow权当他是跟自己道谢了，就摆摆手说了句：“客气什么，我们俩什么关系……”

然后Bucky就消失了。

Rumlow愉悦地哼唱着最近听来的歌，捡起刚刚匆忙中被Bucky扔到地上的纸质文件。

“我操。”他扫了一眼，立刻骂了句脏话。

Bucky抽到的居然是——到不同的世界去给不同的Steve Rogers送圣诞礼物？！


	2. 1 出门吧，宅男

预警：  
1.宅男盾/明星冬  
2.OOC。无逻辑。

Summary：“你……你是想把自己送给我吗？”

>>>

Ⅰ

Bucky睁开眼时手腕上戴着的控制器正好发出一声蜂鸣。他知道这提示音是什么意思，Hydra公司虽然很坑爹，但是起码的新人培训还是有的。他的导师——Bucky连对方的名字都没记住，只记得那个男人很壮，看起来像一头毛熊——把他坑进公司、交了他一点皮毛以后就辞职不干了，此后都是Bucky自己摸爬滚打去干活。当然这也不是什么事，就像Rumlow还是Sitwell说的那样，干这份工作，重要的不是技术，是运气。

不巧的是Bucky Barnes从来没交上过什么好运。任务也好生活也罢，他总是弄得一团糟。也许不该怪他，他又做错了什么呢——但这种事不怪自己又该怪谁。有时Bucky甚至会想，他穿越了这么多个时空都没有遇见过那个时空的自己，会不会是因为平行世界的“Bucky们”也都这么落魄，也可能是凄惨地英年早逝。

Bucky眨眨眼，努力适应周遭昏暗无光的环境。他不知道自己现在身处何方，但根据控制器的提示音，他能判定自己离目标人物很近，又或者已经发现了目标，只是他不知情。Bucky稍稍撑起身，身下半软不硬的触感让他生出一点点茫然，半晌才反应过来自己应该在床上。他坐起来，盖在身上的被子滑落时擦过肩背，竟然带起了一阵轻微的痒意。Bucky伸出手，下意识地挠了挠，这才发现自己换了一身衣服，身上哪有出发前那件外套的影子，连那件上衣都没有了踪影，恐怕下身也没有穿着磨损到几乎破洞的牛仔裤。

噢，该死的换装功能。Bucky在心里暗骂了几句，一边疑惑到这个平行世界来为什么要换上背心和平角裤……还有这个掉落地点也十分怪异，Bucky下意识地压了压身下偏硬的床垫，总觉得这样的床睡上一晚就肯定腰酸背痛。

他还没想出个所以然来，耳边传来“啪”的一声，房间里的灯就被谁打开了。Bucky被白光刺得睁不开眼，下意识地用手挡了挡眼睛，而耳边却传来了有点熟悉的声音，惊喜地叫嚷：“天呐，你是Bucky！？”

Ⅱ

“你是Steve，”Bucky皱起眉头，一再确认，“Steve Rogers？”

坐在对面的金发男人乖巧地一再点头，对Bucky不停重复的提问都一一做了同样的回答：“是啊，Bucky，我是Steve。”

Bucky又点了点头，没有给Steve其他回应。其实他自己都一头雾水，他在Hydra工作了这么久，掉到别人的床上还是头一遭。这控制器肯定是坏掉了，这么大一个公寓，要客厅有客厅、要厨房有厨房，甚至把他扔到阳台也无所谓，但是为什么偏偏把他扔到别人的床上？噢，还特别不合时宜地给他换上了这套乱七八糟的衣服。

他抬起头想偷看Steve。这男人也穿着一模一样的白色背心和平角裤，那身近乎完美的肌肉让Bucky没忍住舔舔唇又咽了口口水。

有那么一瞬间Bucky很丢脸地忘了自己此行的目的。

大概是因为他盯着对方看了太久，看得Steve都不好意思了，便稍稍错开目光，低下头看着放在Bucky面前的面条。他们刚在房间里傻呆呆地四目相对了一阵之后，Bucky的肚子不合时宜地“咕”了一声，Steve便二话不说把他拉到外面来，自己提提踏踏地跑到厨房去煮了个面。

他说本来想做个蛋糕的，但是很不巧面粉已经被他用完了，而且做蛋糕也更费时……这样乱七八糟地解释了一通之后，Steve便把一碗热腾腾的面端到Bucky面前。

“Buck...Bucky，快趁热吃吧，”Steve抬起头，用无辜的眼神看着Bucky，“泡太久会影响面条的口感，冷了会不好吃的。”

Bucky挑挑眉。他没有愚蠢到去问Steve Rogers为什么会知道他的名字。早在房间时Bucky就看到了：那个房间四面墙都贴满他的——这个世界的Bucky Barnes的——海报，床上还放着一个印有Bucky样子的等身抱枕。就算跑到外面来……Bucky看了看身旁的靠垫，同样印着他的脸。沙发旁边的矮桌上还放着几本杂志，不用说封面也都是他——这个世界的他。

看来这个世界的Bucky Barnes是个明星。Bucky想，起码证明了不是每个世界的Bucky Barnes都是个倒霉蛋。

好巧不巧，这个世界的Steve Rogers是Bucky的狂热粉丝狂热到连睡觉穿的白背心上都印着他的脸。

Bucky抖了抖，在Steve的眼神攻势下终于动起筷子吃面。

“怎么样？”Bucky打了个饱嗝，Steve笑得心满意足，但还是试探着问，“你喜欢吗？”

“嗯。”Bucky伸手去抽纸巾，发现连纸巾的包装上都印有他的脸。他又打了个寒战，清清嗓子对着Steve说：“好了，Steve Rogers。”

Steve立刻挺直腰，一脸认真地注视着Bucky，像个等待命令的士兵，就差行个军礼喊声“在”了。

Bucky愣了愣，迟疑了一下才开口：“我其实不是Bucky Barnes。”

Steve露出了困惑的表情。他动了动嘴唇，正想要开口发问，Bucky抢在他出声前说：

“其实我是个圣诞老人。”Bucky努力装出一脸严肃的样子，Steve的表情从困惑到迷茫，Bucky都要看到他头顶出现的大问号了，“我是来给你送圣诞礼物的。”

Steve看起来在认真消化他刚刚说的话，皱起眉想了一小会，忽然猛地抬起头看向Bucky，把他从头到脚扫视了一遍，才略带羞涩地开口：“但是你没带礼物来……”

Bucky一愣，这才想起来在机器运转起来时他朝Rumlow嚷嚷说要带上礼物，那家伙笑着不知道说了什么，但显然根本没听见他说的话。他有点郁闷，正想要不直接出门给这个Steve出门买点什么，可对方就已经红着脸开口：

“你……你是想把自己送给我吗？”

“……什么？”

Ⅲ

被狠狠敲了一记脑门的Steve委屈地捂着头，惨兮兮地看着突然出现在自己房间里、自称是圣诞老人的偶像Bucky。他看着自己暗恋了十几年又追了好几年的大明星，而对方正用怒气冲冲的眼神瞪着他看。虽然这样的Bucky看起来也非常可爱……

Bucky还在盯着他看，就像不认识他一样。Steve失落地垂下头，嘟嘟囔囔地说了句什么。Bucky没有听清，便下意识地开口询问：“什么？”

“……”Steve犹豫了一阵，终于还是叹了口气，摇摇头，声音听起来都惨兮兮的：“没有……我早就知道会是这样。都这么久了，怎么可能还记得我……”

Bucky有点生气地眯了眯眼睛，连他都不知道自己到底在气什么。

“偶像明星这么多，为什么你就只喜欢Bucky Barnes一个呢？”他问，说到自己的名字时有点不好意思地挠了挠脸颊，“长得比他好看的多了去了，比他优秀的也大有人在，可你好像只对他感兴趣。”

明知道这不是在说自己，但Bucky还是不争气地红了脸。还好这个有点傻气的宅男没有注意到他的异常，反而为了他刚刚说的那番话难得地有点赌气。

“你可不能这么小看自己，Buck。”Steve板起脸，但这身打扮和他严肃的表情格格不入，“在我看来你就是最优秀的，无论哪方面都是。无论遇到什么事都别这么丧气——”

“这番话听起来像个老头子。”Bucky笑了笑，“说得你好像很了解我……很了解Bucky Barnes一样。”他别扭地改换了一下人称，“在大屏幕上、杂志上看到的都只是他们想给你看的的样子，你怎么知道他为人到底怎么样。”

“你在开玩笑吗，Buck？”Steve皱起眉头，脸色变得更加难看，但他看着Bucky的脸，又没有办法生气起来，只好无奈地叹了口气，“我从小就认识你。我想想，那时候我们才多大？幼儿园？不，我想可能在入学之前我就见过你了。我记得你送了我一颗糖——你都不知道，那时候你多么像个天使。” 

“我……他……额，”Bucky被自己绕晕了，“为什么要给你糖？”

“啊，这——”Steve含糊其辞，“这不重要。我……你，Bucky，你从小就这么讨人喜欢，总是笑容满面，对谁都这么温柔……谁会不喜欢你呢？”

Steve看向Bucky，但后者面无表情地回望，一言不发。

“啊，你可能不相信，但我会证明给你看的。”Steve笑得开心，转过身去拉开了电视机下的柜子，里面一箱一箱堆放得整整齐齐。他抽出其中一箱，兴高采烈地给Bucky分享，又或者说是在炫耀。

Bucky翻了个白眼。

那是整整一箱子的Bucky Barnes签名照。

Ⅳ

“你得告诉我，”Bucky抬起手去想捏捏这金发男人的脸，这突发奇想吓到了他自己，幸好Steve一无所知，他也好赶在Steve察觉前挠挠后脑勺做掩饰，“你想要什么礼物？”

不然他可回不去。被困在一个莫名其妙的时空可不是闹着玩的，万一搞成时空错乱可就麻烦了。至于会有什么麻烦，Bucky倒也没有认真想过，但是待在这个世界，万一出门被错认成大明星还要被狗仔追着拍，啧，想想都觉得难受。

Steve眨眨眼，朝Bucky露出无比纯洁的笑容：“Bucky，我想……我想你留在这里……我们可以在这里做些快乐的事——”

Bucky冲上去赏了他一拳，第二拳正要锤下去时才反应过来这个金发男人说的后半句话似乎不是他想象中的那些下流话。啊，Steve刚刚说什么了？Bucky看着Steve明显红肿起来的半张脸，但这个挨了打的大笨蛋既没想要躲，看起来也没有生气，依旧用温和的眼神看着他，就像什么都没发生过一样。

“……比如堆个雪人。”Bucky终于回想起来这男人刚刚说了什么，但似乎太迟了点。

“对不……”Bucky松开拳头，一脸愧疚地看着Steve。他一时不知道该怎么办，愣愣地道歉，可话都未说完就被Steve打断。

“不，不是你的错，Bucky。”奇怪的是Steve居然还笑得出来，但笑容牵动了他的痛处，那张英俊的脸立刻皱起来。他动了动，但Bucky把他完全压住了，不知道他究竟是不想还是没办法站起来。

发觉自己又做了一件蠢事的Bucky赶忙站起来，伸出手去拉了Steve一把。

“堆雪人？”Bucky抢在Steve又开口表白前问，“外面积雪这么厚了吗？”

他到这个时空来这么久，还都没有迈出过屋门半步。不过这个这个时间点确实，比起出门来更适合睡觉。

或者说，比起出门堆雪人来，睡觉会让人更快乐。

所以刚刚想歪了也怪不得他。Bucky想。

“不，”Steve失落地摇摇头，“这个城市可从来都没有下过雪。”

“什、什么？”Bucky以为自己听错了，无辜地瞪大眼睛看着Steve，但Steve只是同样无辜的眼神看他。这种时候Bucky总会觉得自己上当受骗了。

“就是说，外面没有积雪，堆不了雪人。”

“那你——”

“所以，Bucky，你不如把自己送给我——嗷！”

这次Bucky可没再手下留情了。

Ⅴ

但Steve似乎真的没有那种想法。又挨了一拳的金发男人还是没有生气，只是用略带委屈的声音说“我可以给你看看这些年来的收藏”。

看来这个世界的Steve Rogers和Bucky Barnes是发小，因不明原因在十三四岁时断了联系。这个可怜的Steve Rogers说自己从小就喜欢Bucky了——当然是这个世界的Bucky——但不知道为什么他从来没跟Bucky说过这件事，就连分别时都没说出来。之后某天，大概是Steve还没成为宅男、还没有发展到大门不出二门不迈之前在路边的书报亭看到了刚出道不久的Bucky Barnes。

大概这个世界的所有机缘巧合都发生在Steve寻找Bucky的路上了。

Bucky没有问到Steve做的是什么工作，也没问他为什么会变成一个宅男。他这身材和“宅男”这个头衔可一点都不匹配，就像他那张正气凛然的脸和那间贴满明星Bucky Barnes海报、放满Bucky各种造型的娃娃和抱枕的房间格格不入，如果不是因为他秦口承认，Bucky绝对猜不到这男人近几个月——也许是几年——到过最远的地方是楼梯间，为了扔垃圾迫不得已才出了门。这样的他居然也能在一次出门时偶然“遇见”他心心念念了上十年的Bucky。

“你为什么不出门？”Bucky一边穿衣服一边问。他不可能真的把自己送给这个阿宅，那大概就只能陪他出门堆雪人了。还好这个破控制器还能搞出点小花样来，Bucky打算在楼下的空地上造点降雪，如果必要的话，直接弄出点积雪来也不是不行。

“没必要……吧。”Steve不情不愿地穿起棉衣，喃喃道，“外面人这么多……”

Bucky盯着他。

“但、但出去堆个雪人也不是不行。”Steve举手投降。他透过玻璃窗看着外面，从不下雪的城市居然真的下起雪来，空地上已经铺上一层薄薄的、白色的积雪。他相信这个突然出现的男人不是他的Bucky了，但他不相信这是圣诞老人——从来没人说过圣诞老人穿这样。Bucky在身后推了他一把，Steve顺从地打开门，四处张望一下确定四周都没有人后才在Bucky的催促下挪动腿走下楼。

他用钥匙打开了楼下的大门，听见耳边响起两声不一样的蜂鸣声。

Steve回头看了看，跟在他身后的那个人正盯着自己手腕上的那个古怪装置看。

“开门吧，”Bucky歪歪脑袋看着他，“你不是要收礼物吗？”

其实他也搞不清楚这是怎么回事。大概Steve真的很想堆雪人吧，否则怎么解释还没到碰到雪就已经提示任务完成呢？

Steve拉开门。外头还在下雪，大半夜的没有谁爬起来，安静地下一场雪大概没有谁会注意到。Bucky听见控制器又“嘀嘀”地响了两声，正想Steve可能会提问，正想着用什么借口搪塞一下，抬头才发现原本站在门边的男人根本没回头看他，反而主动自觉地跑到外面去了。

还真是用跑的。

Bucky眨眨眼，看到雪中还站着另一个人。那人似乎是刚刚到，没带上御寒衣物，穿着单薄的衣服在雪中所起身子。Steve正小跑着朝他奔去。

他看到那个有点傻气的金发男人脱下自己土气的棉衣，给那人披上。他们似乎谈了些什么，然后那人笑起来——Bucky看到了，那正是他自己的脸。Steve兴奋地抱住他——这个世界的Bucky Barnes，激动地在雪地里转了两个圈，然后一个趔趄，两个人都滚到了地上。

站在门后的Bucky听见控制器响起了转移的提示音，顺手按了一下确认按钮。他看着雪地里两个男人，一瞬间想到两条打闹的小狗。

看来这个世界的Bucky根本就没有忘记Steve Rogers啊。所以那个笨蛋究竟在担心什么呢。

“虽然是误打误撞，”Bucky最后看了门外一眼，那边的Bucky正忙着帮Steve拍掉头上的雪，Steve的脸红的吓人，不知道是冻的还是因为害羞。他想，“不过真正的礼物好像正好送到了。”

虽然这个控制器经常发神经，但起码有这么一次两次还是有点用的。说不定是它把这位大明星引到这里来了。说来说去，也只有真正的Bucky Barnes才是Steve Rogers最想要的“礼物”吧。

明天不知道会不会有什么爆炸性新闻传出来。Bucky难得地有点好奇，不知道为什么看着Steve一副幸福的蠢样居然会觉得心情大好。


	3. 2 你是猪吗？！

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 预警：  
> 1.OOC且无逻辑  
> 2.巫师盾/普通人冬
> 
> Summary: “亲吻他。”Bucky说，“如果他也喜欢你，那么这个‘真爱之吻’就可以打破魔法了。”

Ⅰ

Bucky睁开眼，看到有一块粉色的东西在他面前拱来拱去。这是一团湿漉漉的肉块，也许是什么动物的鼻子。Bucky感觉到这不明物体撞到他脸上时带着湿漉漉的水汽，还有微温的、湿热的气流。

“噗，噗。”这不明生物在他面前发出两声奇怪的叫声，又用湿漉漉的鼻子连泥土带草根地向他脸上拱去。耳边传来的两声响亮“哼哼”，Bucky似乎想起来什么，猛地瞪大眼睛，腾的一下从草地上弹起。

太过急促的行动吓到了眼前的小动物，Bucky看到它被吓得迅速后退了好几步，然后抬起头对着他又“噗噗”地叫了几声。Bucky瞪大眼，和它四目相对。

那是一头小猪。Bucky想，又默默在心里补上了“果然”这个词。

这头猪还穿着衣服，虽然它的主人笨手笨脚的，把它裹得比看起来蠢了几倍，但……但什么呢？它看起来也确实笨笨的，不过瞪着人看的样子让它显得多了几分凶相。Bucky努力忽视它那身乱七八糟的卡其色“外衣”，视线略过它后背看到它头顶。这头小猪头上的毛皮是深棕色的，被打理得光亮顺滑。看来它的主人一定很爱惜它，Bucky注意到它的四条腿，居然还套上了小小的、正好合脚的靴子。

“噗、噗噗！”小猪退了又退，抬起脑袋看着Bucky，连耳朵都竖了起来，但耳朵尖尖还是软趴趴地垂着。它盯着Bucky看的眼神又多了几分怀疑和警惕，圆溜溜的蓝绿色眼睛凶巴巴地盯着坐在地上的人看，发出警告般的哼哼声。

Bucky觉得这双眼睛有点熟悉，好像在哪里见过，但一时半会又说不出这熟悉感是来着哪里。他眨眨眼，那头小猪还在防备着他，一直哼哼个不停。手腕上的控制器明明都没有响动，但Bucky鬼使神差地对着小猪叫了一声：“Steve…Rogers？”

小猪似乎听懂了Bucky的话，哼哼声停顿了一下，身形都僵了僵。但它很快就恢复过来，气冲冲地“噗噗”叫了两声，Bucky不知道它到底在气什么，只看着它突然发起脾气来，转个身就向着反方向走，圆滚滚的屁股一摇一摆，打转的猪尾巴也跟着左摇右摆起来。

看着闹别扭的小猪，Bucky一时还不知道该怎么办。当此时，原本毫无反应的控制器却突然发出了一声蜂鸣。小猪听见了这声机械音，好奇地转过头看了看。Bucky回过神，从地上爬起来，三两步朝前走去，把小猪从地上抱起，皱着眉问：“Steve Rogers，你是猪吗？”

小猪听见这个名字，好像又生气了，开始扭动起来，四条短粗的胖腿在半空中挥舞着。Bucky一下没抓紧，小猪便挣脱了他，灵巧地转了个身，在草地上奔跑起来。

“喂！Steve——”Bucky紧随其后，一边叫唤这个名字，一边怀疑这究竟是不是他要找的“人”。显然他的任务是给Steve Rogers送礼物，但是从来没有人说过Steve Rogers一定是个人。他为什么不能是一头猪呢？Bucky有点疑惑，但又有点不高兴。为什么Steve Rogers会是一头猪呢？

他刚喊了两声，身后就传来了熟悉的声音，好像不久前才有人用同样的声音、也用同样的语气对他说了差不多的话：”天呐，是Bucky！？“

Ⅱ

还好这个世界的Steve Rogers还是个英俊的金发男人。Bucky抱着好不容易才追回来的小猪，安抚地拍着它的后背，任由它在他身上拱来拱去、发出哼哼噗噗的声音。他也不知道为什么打从确认眼前这个穿着古怪的黑色长袍、头上带着怪模怪样的尖顶宽檐帽的男人是他要找的Steve Rogers之后就松了口气，好像Steve不是猪对他有什么好处似的。

他坐在舒适的皮质沙发上，继续轻轻拍打小猪的后背，目光从背向他捣鼓什么的Steve身上移开，开始打量这个"小木屋"的内部。

真奇怪，明明从外面看这是一间普通的单层小木屋，甚至会让人觉得这小屋太过简陋，这空间都不知道够不够放上一张足够单人床。但一切都出乎Bucky意料。他跟着Steve进屋——进门时还下意识地弯了一下腰，然后见到了这个堪比复古风豪华酒店的大房间。地上铺着花纹复杂的地毯，让Bucky有一瞬间犹豫着要不要就这样踩下去，抑或要换一双鞋子才能进客厅。可领路的Steve压根儿没在意什么地毯不地毯的，他刚刚跑遍了整个树林去找他的小猪，鞋子上沾满了污泥也照样踩上去。Bucky见状，便也跟着有样学样起来。

奇怪。这个房间真的一点都不正常。

Bucky看着自己踩出来的脚印没一会儿就自动消失了，他身上原本披着的斗篷——这个自然也是那个破破烂烂的“换装系统”送给他的衣着，居然还是带毛边的厚斗篷，保暖是保暖，但看起来却像是女装——也自动飞起来，挂到一旁的衣架上去了。他顺从地坐下，餐桌上的茶杯和茶壶像长了腿一样移到他面前。

更诡异的是茶壶还自己飘到半空中，哗啦啦地给他倒了一杯茶。

Bucky的“谢”字还没出口，放在他面前的杯子连同茶壶都一并被Steve抢走了。他怀里的小猪哼哼唧唧地叫着，好像生气起来，转过身不再看着这个金发男人，自顾自地把脑袋埋进Bucky的胸口，像撒娇一般噗噗叫起来。

“我我我……这茶已经冷了，我给你换一壶。”在Bucky反应过来之前就抱着茶具腾腾腾往厨房跑。悬在半空中的黑色长袍用衣角挠了挠飘在它正上方的尖顶帽，衣服伤脑筋的模样。

“啊……”Bucky张张嘴，想问些什么，可问题太多，转来转去最后只憋出了一句最傻气的提问：“Steve？”

在厨房里的人没有忙活太久。他带着新的茶具出来，这次杯子从一直变成了两只。茶壶和杯子都是红白蓝三色的，茶壶上有巨大的白色星星图案，两个小茶杯都刻有红色的五角星。Steve朝坐在沙发上的Bucky微微一笑，茶壶和杯子便慢悠悠地飘到桌子上。

还冒着热气的奶茶从茶壶嘴里倒出来，被巴掌大的茶杯接住，稳妥地移动到Bucky面前。

——这就像刚进门是一样。

唯一不同的是，这回Bucky接过了茶杯，而Steve坐在他正对面，微笑着看着他。

“我们刚刚说到哪里了，Bucky？”Steve Rogers笑得非常温柔，他看看Bucky怀里的小猪，又抬起头看着Bucky的脸，看起来有点疑惑。

“你……我们刚刚没在聊天。”Bucky诚实地说。那会儿他刚抱起小猪，就被Steve拉着进了屋。他想了想，也许该从最开始的说起，比如说确认身份之类的，“你是Steve吗？这个世界的Steve Rogers？”

Steve瞪大眼睛，嘴巴张开又合上，最后才带着颤音说：“天啊，Bucky……我没想到那个药……对不起，我就不应该——”

Bucky疑惑地皱起眉头：“什么？”

“我果然不该相信Natasha的，对不起，Bucky……天呐，看我都做了什么！”Steve懊恼地抓抓浅金色的头发，因为奔跑而略显凌乱的发型被他抓地更加糟糕了，“我就该想到，什么‘爱情灵药’都是假的。这世界上哪有这种东西……你，噢，Buck，我是Steve，你记得我，对吗？”

他看着Bucky，眼里满满都是祈求，好像真的害怕Bucky会摇摇头、说出一个“不”字来。

“噗！噗！”

但回答他的是Bucky怀里的那头小猪。它转过脸，朝着Steve气鼓鼓地叫了两声。坐在对面的男人眨眨眼，一脸无辜地看着它：

“Bucky？你……你是猪吗？”

Ⅲ

Steve说自己是个巫师。

其实看他的打扮，再看看这房子里的异状，Bucky对这个回答并没有表现出多大的震惊来。他点点头表示自己听进去了，又听着对方做自我介绍，几乎连自家祖宗十八代都给介绍一遍。Bucky终于还是没忍住打断了他，Steve一脸愧疚地向他道歉，说：“我只是想你更了解我……”

噢，好吧，这确实也有点必要。但是——

“我想了解你，”Bucky点点头，Steve听到这句话笑容灿烂得吓人，“但这他妈的跟你祖上有什么关系吗？”

Steve似乎嘟囔着说了句什么。

“你应该告诉我关于你的事，”Bucky说，“比如你什么时候开始学习巫术——不对，这跟我没半毛钱关系。你只要随便跟我说点什么关于你自己的事就好，比如你喜欢什么、讨厌什么，最重要的是，”说到这，Bucky故作正经地清清嗓子，“你得告诉我你想要什么圣诞礼物。”

Steve不知道把Bucky的话理解成什么了，脸色一阵红一阵白。

“我……天呐，Bucky，我真的很抱歉……”Steve的目光转向桌子另一端埋头吃得正开心的小猪，“我不该听Natasha的话，把‘爱情灵药’掺进给你的果汁里的……”

刚端起茶杯喝了口奶茶的Bucky“嗯”了声，几秒后才反应过来，忙不迭把嘴里的东西吐出来，弄脏了华美的地毯。好在污渍也很快就自动消除了，就像他们刚进屋时踩出来的泥脚印一样消失得无影无踪。

“你，你别担心，Bucky！”Steve慌慌张张地给他解释，“我已经把全部东西都换过了，这只是普通的奶茶！我给你加了三份糖和奶！你最喜欢的分量！我也试过味道，绝对不会奇怪——”

“停！”Bucky摆摆手，“你说你给我——给Bucky Barnes喂了什么？”

“是我的错。”Steve咽了咽，垂下眼帘惨兮兮地回答，“是‘爱情灵药’……但你知道，我不擅长配制魔药。方子是Natasha的，原料我都没找全，只拿到了最普通的椰子油——”

他鼓起勇气抬头看了看Bucky，看到对方目瞪口呆的样子，便转过脸，又看向一边吃一边哼哼叫的小猪崽。

“药是Nat给我的。我真的不知道……如果我知道会这样，一定不会给你用这个的。”

“不是，我说，Steve，”Bucky被吓得不轻，连后来自己飘过来的一盘曲奇饼都不敢吃了，“好端端的你给我——给Bucky用药干什么？”

Steve憋红了脸。

“这东西就算要用，也该用在喜欢的人身上啊，莫名其妙地让Bucky吃这个做什么？”

Steve的耳朵以肉眼可见的速度红起来。

“那，那是因为——”他鼓起勇气，看着Bucky，“那当然是因为我喜欢你啊，Bucky！”

“额，”Bucky被他炽热的目光看得不自在了，别过头去看那头小猪。它正好吃完，一屁股坐在桌子上，还在噗噗叫。“这么说吧，其实呢，我不是Bucky Barnes。”

Steve又懊恼起来。显然他以为Bucky失忆了，又或者神志不清神经错乱记忆混乱……反正无论如何那一定是“爱情灵药”的锅。

“其实我是圣诞老人。”Bucky板着脸说，“告诉我你想要什么圣诞礼物。”

“诶？”Steve愣了愣，才慢慢地吐出一个字：“……你。”

Ⅳ

无论哪个世界的Steve Rogers都非常欠揍，Bucky对此确信无疑。

但是，好吧，其实他只见过两个Sgeve Rogers呢，现在下结论有点太早了。搞不好下一个时空中他会遇见正经的Steve Rogers……但愿如此。

Bucky听着Steve的解释，从他有记忆开始直到遇见这个世界的Bucky Barnes之前的经历都简略地带过，好像这次谈话的重点是听Steve怎么夸奖Bucky一样。那个人和他有着一样的名字，可能还长着一样的脸，Bucky明知对方不是在说自己，但还是听得有点不好意思。他数次开口打断，努力岔开话题想让Steve跳过这无穷无尽的夸奖，但Steve就像中了名为“Bucky Barnes”的毒一样，似乎停下来一两秒就会死。

他甚至一度怀疑真正吃了“爱情灵药”的不是这个世界的Bucky Barnes，而是眼前这个红着脸还要把Bucky夸到底的Steve Rogers。

听到后来，奶茶喝完了，饼干也吃光了，Steve好像还没有停下来的意思。Bucky无奈的叹气，努力地岔开话题，想让这个男人将注意力从“夸Bucky”上移开：

“好了、好了，我知道你很喜欢Bucky Barnes。那你能让我见见他吗？我想，我和他应该很合得来。”

其实他不过随口一说。但听Steve说了这么久，Bucky心想，也许这个世界的他会知道Steve真正想要的圣诞礼物是什么。但愿这个世界的Bucky不是难相处的人，如果是个正常人就再好不过了。万一那是个见人就夸Steve好的大傻子，Bucky觉得干脆把他俩锁在屋里当圣诞礼物算了。

万万没想到这句话真的起了作用。Steve居然因此闭上了嘴，抿紧嘴巴一脸忧伤。他看看Bucky，马上又转向那头小猪——它早就吃饱了，不久前屁颠屁颠地撞到沙发上拱来拱去，最后选定了Bucky身边的位置，换了个舒服的姿势就睡过去了。

“其实，Natasha给我的药出了点问题。”Steve委屈地说，“我、那药水没能让Bucky爱上我。”

“什么？”

“我想她一定是想跟我开玩笑，但是……”他看着那头花斑小猪，但它无知无觉地转了个身，继续呼呼大睡，“最后结果却是Bucky他，他变成了一头猪。”

“……你说什么？”

“我是说，”Steve该死地吐字清晰，Bucky把这番话听得一清二楚，“我把Bucky变成了猪。”

“……Steve Rogers，”Bucky眯起眼睛，“你是猪吧？”

Ⅴ

他抱了半天的小猪原来是这个世界的自己，难怪一开始看到那双眼睛是会觉得这么眼熟，原来是天天从镜子里看到的、自己的样子。Bucky努力按捺住把Steve暴打一顿的想法，看着躺在它腿边的小猪又好气又好笑。

但起码变成猪的自己也很好看。不知道写点值不值得庆幸。

看着Steve一脸懊悔至极的表情，Bucky也不忍心再说他什么。好歹人家是真的喜欢，就像上一个时空里他遇到的那个Steve一样，也是这样静悄悄却又热烈地喜欢着Bucky Barnes。

不，说“喜欢”的话，可能程度还不够深。Bucky听着Steve的叹气声，心想说不定这个世界的Steve是爱着Bucky的吧，否则也不会笨到去用不靠谱的“爱情灵药”了。

Bucky看向手腕上的仪器，拨弄着，查找有没有复原功能。这个万能又智障的控制器有时候能做些意想不到的时，比如把垃圾桶盖变成美国队长的盾牌。Bucky在某个和自己原本的世界十分相似的时空用过这招，还救下了一个瘦弱得像豆芽的男孩。现在想来，那个男孩好像跟Steve Rogers有几分相似，真可惜没有问他的名字。

“你在做什么，Bucky？”Steve犹豫着，最终还是敌不过好奇心，走到Bucky身边去。

控制器的事Steve自然不知道，但这有不影响它的功用。Bucky最后在某个不起眼的栏目下找到复原的功能，又不知道该不该当着Steve的面把这头小猪变回人形。他转转眼睛，干脆连解释都懒得了，便问Steve道：“你找到让他，额，你的Bucky恢复原样的方法了吗？”

Steve果然有失落地垂下头，边摇头便懊恼地说：“没有……我本来就不太擅长魔药制作，刚刚还想着找Natasha拿解药呢，可是送信的猫头鹰出去之后就没回家……”

“这样啊。”Bucky点点头，对准熟睡中的小猪，用了个定时复原。刚偷偷摸摸地做完这件小事，控制器就响了两声——他猜对了。“如果我说，我有办法让他恢复原状呢？”

“什么方法？”Steve的蓝眼睛亮晶晶的，像两颗闪光的宝石，特别好看。

“亲吻他。”Bucky说，“如果他也喜欢你，那么这个‘真爱之吻’就可以打破魔法了。”

Steve笑起来，但这个笑容没维持多久，他又变得忧心忡忡：“可是，如果我吻下去，Bucky还是没能恢复过来呢？”

这怎么可能？Bucky看了看那头小猪。它已经醒过来了，迷迷糊糊地站起来向前走了两步，又一头栽在沙发上，继续呼噜噜地睡大觉。Bucky看出来它比一开始时大了点，看来魔法已经开始失效了。

“那你做还是不做？”他装出不耐烦的样子，从沙发上站起来，快步走开。在Steve发问前推了这个笨蛋巫师一把，“你要是不亲他，我就找所有人轮流亲他一遍，看看谁才是——”

Steve似乎被Bucky的话吓到了，闭上眼睛便亲下去。

好吧，时间刚刚好。

Bucky看到Steve吻住了躺在沙发上的Bucky Barnes。控制器又响了两声，而他刚看到Steve害羞得手足无措的样子。

那个男人还真是纯情啊，脸都红得要滴血了吧。

Bucky好笑地摇摇头，按下了控制器的“确认”键。

TBC.


	4. 3 你怎么哭啦

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 预警：  
> 1.OOC  
> 2.盾冬坨坨（们）的故事

Ⅰ

蜂鸣声接二连三地响起，刚刚被传送过来、意识还有些迷糊的Bucky一下子就被吓醒了，猛地坐直了身子，惊讶地发现自己这回正坐在餐桌前。他环顾四周，这里看起来是一户普通人家，大概跟他原本的世界差不多，没有特别高科技、让他弄不清用途的东西，也没有古朴得让他发蒙的古董。

唯一让人觉得有点古怪的就只有一切都好像小了几号。无论是桌子上的餐盘餐具也好，环顾四周看到的瓶瓶罐罐也罢，就连他趴着的这个桌子、屁股下压着的这张椅子也都比正常的小了几号。Bucky甚至听见椅子在身下发出危险地吱吱声。

他在桌椅的嘎吱声中回过神，想起来刚刚控制器发出了两声提示音，便低下头去看看这个突然抽风的仪表。Bucky听出来那不是任务完成的声音，而是通知“发现目标”的声响。

刚传送过来就找到“目标人物”是好事，这样可就省去了很多寻人的麻烦。天晓得为什么，接下这个任务后他居然会这么走运，居然一路都没有遇到麻烦或危险，这让Bucky不由得胡思乱想，说不定正是这个奇怪的Steve Rogers给他送来了好用。

不过……

正这么想着，Bucky的手环又发出了两声轻响。他不由得皱起眉，轻轻敲了敲这个疑似坏掉了的机器。

这个世界怎么会有这么多个Steve Rogers？Bucky听着持续不断的蜂鸣声，有点不耐烦地再次敲了敲控制器。他想把它摘下来好好修理一番，甚至这玩意儿的烦人程度已经让Bucky有点想扔了它。若不是因为还需要靠它才能回到自己的世界，Bucky老早就动手了。他疑惑地环视四周，可这个小屋子里莫说活人了，连人影都没看到一个。他满心疑惑，又隐隐有点担忧，不知道自己所在的是哪个平行时空，这里又有没有Steve Rogers这一号人。万一这个世界根本就没有这个人存在，那他就算跑遍全世界也没办法完成任务——这他不就被困在这个地方再也回不去了吗？！

但是想想，这不就不用被迫结婚了吗？这个世界也肯定不会有Brock Rumlow说的那个“傻里傻气、愣头愣脑的”S.R等着和他结婚。这么想来，他是不是对原本的世界毫无留恋呢……

Bucky摇摇头，把这些乱七八糟的想法甩到脑后。虽然他不怎么喜欢这份工作，但是责任心他还是很足的。现在，如果这个世界真的有个Steve Rogers等着他的礼物，那么他无论如何也得把礼物送到对方手上。当然前提是要先找到这个人。

脚下啾啾啁啁吸引了他的注意力。Bucky这才察觉到脚边有奇怪的响动。他撩起桌布，弯下腰去查看桌椅底下的情况，却看到了几个大小不一的、圆滚滚的不明生物正围在他脚边又蹦又跳，好像正在为什么事起舞庆祝。

可是被吓了一跳的Bucky一点都没有被它们——或者是他们——的快乐传染到，猛地向后一缩，撞到了铺着桌布、装饰得简单却温馨的小桌子，椅子摩擦地板发出一声刺耳的响声，差点连小餐桌带椅子都被他掀翻在地。

“我操……这是什么鬼？！”Bucky滑了一下，差点摔倒在地上。但屁股被什么软绵绵又毛茸茸的东西垫了一下，疼痛迟迟没有到来。他疑惑地伸手去摸了一把，被他压着的似乎是一只小动物——

Bucky把这可怜的小家伙从身下抽出来，才看到这不是什么小猫小狗。这小家伙长得跟桌子底下那群欢闹的不明生物长得几乎一样！

这到底是什么？

Bucky把抱起来仔细观察，刚皱起眉来盯着这个背着一个圆形小盾牌、身上披着蓝色外衣（他也不确定这究竟是皮毛还是小家伙自己穿上的“衣服”了）、脑门上还顶着个A字的小坨坨看，这小家伙却突然满脸通红，发出了“tsum”、“tsum”的奇怪叫声。他扭动着身子，Bucky没抓稳，被他一下扑倒在地。

“喂，你——！”Bucky惊叫一声，却发现这只奇怪的tsum tsum正温柔地蹭着他的脸。

他摸了摸被tsum tsum蹭到的地方，湿漉漉的。于是他一把抓起这只小东西，正要呵斥他不要用舔的，却看到他那双圆溜溜的蓝眼睛泛着明显的水光。

他居然哭了？

Ⅱ

要确认这只tsum tsum是Steve Rogers并不是什么难事。又或者说，要确认这群tsum tsum都是Steve Rogers也并不是什么难事。似乎每个世界里的Steve Rogers都理所当然地会围着Bucky Barnes转。

Bucky扫视了一眼围在他周围又唱又跳的各式各样的tsum tsum版Steve Rogers，顿时有一种自己变成了童话故事里的白雪公主、正被一群小矮人团团围住的错觉。也难怪控制器一直在响，毕竟这屋子里这么多目标人物，一时识别不出来也不能怪它。Bucky想着，默默地数了一下这些tsum tsum的数量。

一，二，三……很好，居然不多不少正好七个。这下可就更像白雪公主了。Bucky莫名其妙地想到自己穿着公主裙的样子，不由得打了个冷战。但很快他就从这种奇怪的想法里挣脱出来，发现面前的这堆tsum tsum里有一只主动爬到他跟前来，用泪水汪汪的蓝眼睛盯着他看。

这是给他当了一下坐垫的那只。Bucky一下就认出来了：这些tsum tsum都“穿着”不同的“外衣”呢，要分辨出每一只来并不困难。被挤到最边上的那只最瘦小、只穿着朴素的衬衫；在他旁边是一只穿着军服（Bucky觉得那身衣服挺正式的，就算不是军装也该是别的正装）、背上顶着个圆形盾牌的；还有一只穿着深蓝色的紧身衣、肚子上还带着一颗白色的星星——随后Bucky发现他们都有颗白色星星，也许是家族纹章——背上顶着一个蓝白二色的盾牌……最后一只倒是穿得不一样，看起来像个角斗士似的，后脑勺——如果tsum tsum也有脑袋的话——上扎着一条短短的马尾。

Bucky好心地想捧起这只看起来有点傻气的小家伙，没想对方居然趁他不备又一次扑到他怀里去，紧紧扯住他的衣服不停地磨磨蹭蹭，胸口很快就蹭出一大块可疑的水渍。

“你怎么回事啊，Steve Rogers？！”Bucky有点生气地把他扯开，可看着对方湿漉漉的蓝色眼睛，火气又消了大半。

“Tsum、tsum tsum！”Steve好像哭得更厉害了。

Bucky一下慌了手脚。他的任务是给Steve送礼物来着，可不是要弄哭他啊。这种语言不通的情况下，他又不知道Steve怎么会这么激动——好吧，似乎所有的Steve看到他都会十分激动。他想起来Rumlow曾经说过控制器上有翻译软件，不知道能不能翻译这种奇怪的“动物”语言。

他一把抱住哭闹的Steve，腾出双手去划动控制器。奇怪的是Steve好像突然僵住了，突然没了声儿；Bucky查找了好一会，才后知后觉地发现面前的一堆Steve Rogers都气鼓鼓地瞪着他看，全在威胁一样发出吱吱喳喳的声音。

这、这是怎么了？难不成这只看起来特别傻气的Steve其实是团宠，现在他把这小孩弄哭了，所有的Steve都准备揍他一顿报仇？Bucky咽了口口水，连按下“翻译”选项时指尖都有点颤抖。这样tsum多势众的情况下，他可不知道自己会被打成什么样——

但很快他就发现自己的担心都是多余的。

“快放开Bucky！咳咳……”

“太过分了！居然这样欺骗Bucky！”

“是我先发现的Bucky！要抱也应该先抱我！”

“要不是因为怕砸到Bucky，我早就甩盾了！”

“只有Bucky这么善良才会被这家伙的眼泪骗到！”

“我就应该把小恶魔也带过来……！”

而被他抱在怀里的这只，面对同伴们的指责居然一声不吭，好像这些都不值得他分散一点注意力似的。Bucky觉得他好像没了呼吸，整只都僵硬了，心里咯噔一下，担心自己是不是不小心把它勒晕过去了。

他小心地拍了拍被他抱住的Steve，然后听到对方抽噎着说：“Bucky，天哪，我找到了我的Bucky……”

Ⅲ

那只原本被他抱在怀里的、看起来不怎么聪明的Steve被他敲了一记脑门。果不其然又看到大滴大滴的泪珠从圆圆的蓝色大眼睛滚落，Bucky叹了口气，不知道为什么自己在面对Steve Rogers时特别容易心软，于是又揉了他一把，看到这只tsum tsum脸上浮起红晕时又忍不住——终于忍不住捏了他的脸。

果然跟想象中的一样，软乎乎的，特别好捏。

“所以，你就是……”Bucky清了清嗓子，原本想说“我的任务”，想了想觉得也不太妥当，便改口说，“你就是Steve Rogers，对吧？”

趴在他面前的tsum tsum的眼睛瞬间就亮起来了，就像突然受到了夸奖一样，Bucky甚至觉得他身边飘出了粉色的小花花。

“Bucky、Bucky……”Steve仰起头，不停地重复叫着这个名字，好像除了这个单词以外再也不会说其他话一样。

然后他身后的另一只tsum tsum毫不客气地蹭上前，把他挤到一边去。Bucky认出来这是看起来比较瘦小的那只，他居然还有力气将这只比他大上几圈的大个子推走，虽然自己也涨得满脸通红就是了。

“嘿，Bucky，你别理他。”瘦小的tsum tsum直起身子，看起来有那么一点“求抱抱”的意味，“他一直没找到自己的Bucky，所以总是犯傻——”

“加上之前有个怪人跟他说过一些奇怪的话，”另一只Steve也跳上前来，Bucky留意到他身上穿着仅有蓝白二色的衣服，“大概是说了什么关于他的Bucky的话……”

穿着军装的那只Steve爬到Bucky膝上：“你是那家伙的Bucky吗？我是说，你看起来跟我们不一样……当然Bucky怎么样都好看——”

“你是怎么来到这里的呢，Bucky？”留着大胡子的Steve直接蹦到Bucky，无视了其他Steve的责备亲了Bucky的脸颊，一下又一下，“我们才刚和自己的Bucky说再见，你就出现在这里了！你是天上掉下来的礼物吗？”

“我——”Bucky想抱住这只看起来更年长的Steve，但其他tsum tsum却一拥而上，让他有点应接不暇。这时一直没怎么开口的、后脑勺挂着小揪揪的那位突然跳到他背上，攀上他的肩。Bucky侧过脑袋看着他，却又被亲了一口。

这回是直接亲在嘴唇上。

还没反应过来的Bucky眨眨眼，却听见在Steve堆里传来了哭喊：“他是我的……你们对我的Bucky做什么！”

啊，当然还是那只没找到自己的Bucky的Steve，他正警告似的直起身子，鼻子却因为一直哭哭啼啼而泛着红色，这让Bucky想到了那首《红鼻子的驯鹿》。

没过一会儿，他就看到亮晶晶的眼泪又从Steve那双蓝蓝的眼珠子滚下来。

这个Steve意外地是个爱哭鬼啊。Bucky突然想到，他的Bucky不知道得多有耐心才能哄住这只小哭包……那还真是辛苦了。

Ⅳ

闹剧在一大群——正好是六只——Bucky坨坨回来时结束。原本围着Bucky转的几只Steve Rogers都在门被推开的一瞬间快速跑向门边，准确无误地冲到属于自己的那只Bucky身边去。

Bucky坐在地上，那只小哭包被他抱在怀里，还不停地叫着他的名字。他揉了Steve一把，抬起头看着门口的一堆tsum tsum，正好和其中一只Bucky四目相对。

那是大胡子Steve身边的那只。Bucky发现对方的表情很温柔，他可从没想过自己会流露出这样的情感来。他眨眨眼，而对方笑了笑，朝他跑了几步——不用说，大胡子一直跟在他身边。

“你就是他的Bucky吗？”他问Bucky。

Bucky发现这是他头一次遇见另一个自己。

“我……我不是，”Bucky有点为难地说，余光瞥见怀里的那只Steve抬起头眼泪汪汪地看着他，似乎误会了什么。他有点像撒谎，但犹豫了一会儿之后决定还是如实相告，“我不是这个世界的Bucky Barnes……啊，这么说吧，我只是来送礼物的。”

Bucky顿了顿，另外的几只tsum tsum这时也围到他跟前来了，像一群等着听故事的小朋友。不过场面没有一开始那么混乱，这几只Steve都羡慕地看了看被Bucky抱着的撒娇鬼，然后贴着自己的Bucky蹭了又蹭。

“你要把自己送给他吗？”

“那他每天都能有Bucky的抱抱了？”

“好吧，虽然有点羡慕……但我也有自己的Bucky——啊，Buck，你别生气！”

……

Bucky分不清哪句话是哪只Steve说的，但你一言我一语又让他插不上嘴。他撇撇嘴，静静地看着七嘴八舌说个不停的Steve和Bucky。

“为什么总说我——总说Bucky是Steve的礼物？”他闷声问道。声音很轻，像是自言自语，但不知道为什么，吵吵嚷嚷着的tsum tsum们都把这句话听得一清二楚。

大家都安静下来，Bucky隔了好一会才发现，连他怀里的那只都用带着同情的目光看着他。

“怎、怎么了？”Bucky愣了愣，“我说错了什么吗？”

他怀里的那只Steve摇摇头，但开口给他解释的却是一只Bucky。

小豆芽旁边的那只向前迈了一小步，回头看了看站在身侧的那只又瘦又小的Steve，对着Bucky笑道：“因为……Bucky Barnes一定会陪着Steve Rogers直到最后啊。”

Ⅴ

其实Bucky没搞明白那句话是什么意思，也没有其他人给他解释了。Steve们都红着脸沉默着，Bucky们倒是都笑得开心。小家伙们在喜气洋洋的气氛中开始布置他们的小房子，铺桌布、贴彩带和气球，还有人在装饰圣诞树。

落单的Steve被其他tsum tsum打发去陪着Bucky，好像少了一个Steve Rogers在身边他就会郁郁寡欢似的。但Bucky也没有拒绝Steve的好意，其它的tsum tsum们都出双入对的，说实话他也不好意思去打搅。

“Bucky、Bucky，”Bucky看着那小家伙衔着一朵花，扑腾扑腾地向他跑来，含糊不清地呼唤着他的名字。Steve停在他面前，小心地把花放在Bucky的手上，红着脸——这回不是因为哭了，一看就知道Steve心情好得很。“你愿意和我出去……约、约……”

他的脸涨得更红了，现在看起来十足一只熟透的大番茄。

“好吧。”Bucky叹了口气，把Steve抱起来。他知道Steve大概是一时半会没办法把“约会”这个词说出口了，但也清楚对方想要说什么，于是点点头说，“我们出去走走吧。”

Steve快乐得几乎晕过去。

他们出门前，穿着军装、歪戴着军帽的Bucky跑过来，笑得特别甜：“我们忘了买星星啦——就是放在圣诞树顶上的那颗，你们能顺道去买吗？”

Bucky歪歪头，这个世界他可不熟悉。不过如果真的急需，变出点什么来也不是不行……

“你知道在哪里能买到的吧，Stevie？”他正想着，军装的Bucky就朝小哭包抛了个媚眼。Bucky觉得有点不妥，可怀里的Steve像小鸡啄米一样不停点头，撒娇一样叫着Bucky，催促他尽快出门。

……然后这只小家伙带着他跑到了几公里外的一家小商店去，在他顺利买到一颗小星星时，Bucky觉得自己的腿脚都开始酸痛了。这个城市是会下雪的，Steve用两只小爪子抓住星星，一边抬头看着从空中飘下来的雪花，开心得笑个不停。

“那么，”Bucky看了看Steve，终于开口，“好吧，Steve。你告诉我，你有什么想要的圣诞礼物吗？”

Steve不明所以地眨眨眼。

“我……我来这里就是为了给你送礼物，”Bucky呼出一口白气，“这是我的工作。”

果然等了一会之后，Steve的蓝眼睛又变得泪汪汪了。

“那之后你就要走吗？”他问。

Bucky没有说话，于是Steve又抽噎起来。他分了神，两只小爪子抓不住辛苦买来的星星。它从Steve的怀里掉下，滚到一边去。Bucky想弯腰去捡，但Steve先动了身，追着星星一边哭一边跑。

“Steve！”Bucky跟上去。

星星撞在一棵树上，Steve没刹住，也跟着一头撞上树干。

Bucky停下脚步，正好听见手腕上的控制器发出来任务完成的提示音。

树干是空的。一直tsum tsum从树洞里探出脑袋，凶巴巴地对四脚朝天仰卧在雪地上的Steve嚷嚷了什么。

那也是Bucky。躺在地上的Steve哭得更凶了。

好吧，这就是小哭包的Bucky了……不过这只Bucky看起来脾气不太好啊。

他笑了笑，按下了控制器的按钮。


	5. 4 送你花花

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 预警：严重OOC且无逻辑的沙雕文，注意避雷

Ⅰ

手边湿漉漉的，鼻尖萦绕着青草和泥土的味道，Bucky还隐约听见水珠滴落的声音。他因为多次时空转移而感到困乏，眨眨眼强打起精神来，但还是没忍住打起呵欠，眼睛里蒙着一层薄薄的水汽，看起来倒有几分泫然欲泣的感觉。

他眨眨眼，低下头查看了一下手环控制器，确保它还在运作，而后才抬起头开始检查自己所处的环境。这里有点像个小花园，Bucky坐在地上四处张望着，看到四周的矮树和稍远处的高大树种。在几排不算密集的大树后显然是人为垒起的高墙，围在这个花园的四周。他背靠着矮树丛，树枝刺得他肩背又痒又疼，一只手还撑着地面，正好摸到泥地上的一滩积水。也难怪总感觉到处都湿漉漉的，估计是不久前才给花园浇过水。Bucky站起来，还好身上穿着防水背带裤，虽然看起来十足笨重，但好歹没有弄得浑身湿透。他拍了拍身上的泥土，迈开步子从树丛中挣脱出来，走到花园小径去。

但他还没走出几步，不远处的矮树从中又传来窸窸窣窣的声音，像是什么小动物在植物的掩护下快速移动。Bucky瞬间紧张起来。这段旅程过于顺利，让他快要忘记自己曾经遭遇过的种种意外。说不定这个根本不是什么花园，而是个野生动物园。

他猛地回过头，警惕地瞪着发出异响的地方，一边挪动脚步，想着一旦出现状况就逃跑。可这时他的手环却发出了熟悉至极的蜂鸣，这让他分了神，有什么东西立刻从树丛中冲了出来，径直扑向他……的腿。

那是一只黄毛的小狗，脖子上围着一条红色的项圈，上面还挂着一个圆形的吊坠。它咧开嘴，友善地吐着舌头，围着Bucky的腿蹦来跳去，还不时扑起来，用两条短短的后腿支撑着身体，两条短短的前爪扒拉Bucky的裤子。

Bucky皱了皱眉，蹲下身去将小狗拎起来。不久前他才遇到了一群古怪的生物，这回如果Steve Rogers是一条狗他也不会特别惊讶。他想起刚刚手环发出的提示音，又看到小狗快活得尾巴都几乎摇掉，吐着舌头的表情傻气得很，和看到Bucky Barnes的Steve如出一辙，就连两声“汪汪”听起来都像前几个时空里他所遇见的Steve一样，傻乎乎得可爱。

于是Bucky心生疑惑，带着不确定的语气对着这只小狗发问：“Steve……？你是Steve Rogers吗？”

小狗还是吐着舌头，看起来像极了傻笑的表情。它似乎听不懂Bucky的话，没有回应——没有点头也没有摇头，更没有汪汪叫，倒是尾巴扇起的风让Bucky觉得手边有点凉意。

好吧，对着小动物说话果然有点不切实际。Bucky颇为嫌弃自己刚刚犯傻的行为，把小狗放在地上，正准备再次使用手环上的翻译功能，耳边却随风飘来了一个细小的声音，语气又惊又喜，还带着颤音：

“天、天呐，你是Bucky！”

花园里的花香似乎瞬间变得浓郁了几个度。

Ⅱ

还没有巴掌大的小精灵坐在一朵白玫瑰上。他那头浅金色的短发很好认，那张精致得像艺术品的脸也很好认，甚至连说话的音调和语气都让人一下就能猜出这就是Steve Rogers。

Bucky坐在花园小径上，一脸严肃地盯着这只小精灵看。该怎么说呢——Bucky想过很多种可能性，猜想过Steve Rogers在某个世界里可能会是天使，也可能是高大威武的工作犬，甚至是野外某些威风凛凛的大型猫科动物，但……但他从没想过原来Steve Rogers也可以这么小。

小精灵就像童书插画画的那样带着两双半透明的翅膀，身上穿着像托加长袍一般的服饰。大概是Bucky的注视让他不好意思了，Steve向下缩了缩，有点不可思议地把自己的大半个身子都埋在盛开的花里，扯着一片花瓣挡在身前。他的脸变得通红，他身下的那朵玫瑰花也不可思议地开始浮现出浅浅的粉色，慢慢地变成了一朵粉玫瑰。

玫瑰的香气又飘散开来了。

“我……”和Bucky大眼瞪小眼许久后，Steve终于开口打破沉默，“你……Bucky？”

但这之后又是一阵尴尬的沉默。大概半分钟后，Bucky有点不满地皱了皱眉：“对啊，我也是Bucky Barnes。但事先说明，我可不是你认识的那个Bucky。”

Steve疑惑地歪了歪脑袋。像想到了什么似的，他脸上的血色突然褪尽了，脸色变得煞白，被他抓住的这朵玫瑰和他一起褪成死白色了。他战战兢兢地开口问：“我们只是一阵子没见！你怎么、怎么就……”

“‘就’？‘就’什么？”这回轮到Bucky摸不着头脑了。他之前遇到过的Steve Rogers可不会这样，每个Steve听见“Bucky”或者看到他的脸都会开始犯傻，为什么这个Steve看起来好像很害怕？莫非这个时空中的Steve和Bucky是死对头——Steve是专门帮人的小仙子，而Bucky其实是个十恶不赦的大魔头、坏巫师？

想到这里，Bucky下意识地挪了挪屁股，离小精灵更远一些，生怕自己会吓到这个Steve。

但事情并不是他想象的那样。看到Bucky跟自己拉开距离，有点着急地挺身，离开了藏身的白玫瑰——它已经又从粉玫瑰变回白玫瑰了。

“你……Bucky，你……”就算再迟钝，Bucky也能看出来Steve并不是害怕他，只是太过着急。小精灵围着他飞了一圈，用手轻轻触碰他的脸颊，又像被扎到一样迅速后退。

Bucky也下意识地摸了摸自己的下巴。他突然想起来自己出发前也没有刮胡子，也好一段时间没有照镜子了，不知道自己现在这副模样是不是邋遢得吓人。他摸到了自己的胡子，果然有点扎手。难道刚刚Steve就是被胡子扎到了吗？

Steve正飘在半空中，离Bucky有一段距离——不过大概伸出手就能碰到他。小精灵揉着手，一副倍受打击的模样，看起来怪可怜的。Bucky突然生出深深的罪恶感，好像刚刚自己真的犯下了什么不可饶恕的罪行。他舔了舔嘴唇，愧疚地垂下目光静静盯着地面，嗫嚅着开口：“我……很抱——”

但道歉的话才刚说到一半，Bucky突然觉得自己的额头被什么东西碰了一下。他抬起头，原本和他平视的小精灵突然又扇着翅膀飞到他手边去，好奇地打量着他的手指，好像想要寻找什么东西。

“Bucky，你长大了。”Steve不知道发现了什么，看起来松了口气，但马上又变得严肃起来，似乎还有点焦虑和忧郁，吞吞吐吐地说，“你……明明之前你还是，还只有这么高。”

小精灵飞高了些，又用手比划了一下。那大概是七八岁小孩子的身高吧？Bucky这么想着，一边不解地看着他，张嘴想继续解释，但Steve又打断他的话头：“之前Sam告诉过我，人类成长得很快……但，但是，你不是跟我约定过……”

他撇撇嘴。Bucky有点怕他会像之前遇到的那只tsum tsum一样突然哭起来。

“我们约定过……？”Bucky犹豫了一下，低声重复了小精灵的后半句话。所幸Steve只是看起来有点失望，没有生气、更没有流泪。他摇摇头，叹了口气，不知道是在自言自语还是在回答Bucky：“但Natasha也说过人类忘性大……不对，会不会是我做错了什么——Bucky，我们不是昨天才见过吗？你说过今天会告诉我的吧？”

“昨、昨天？”Bucky被Steve搞得有点糊涂了，看着这只巴掌大的小精灵在自己眼前飞来飞去也觉得有些头晕眼花，糊里糊涂地说，“告诉你什么？”

Steve终于在Bucky面前停了下来，脸上再次失去了血色。他看起来整个儿石化了，似乎确认了什么，又觉得难以置信。他瞪大眼睛看着Bucky，声音颤抖得几乎听不清：“所以……所以我们很久没见了？天啊，我只是在花里睡了一觉！是不是我睡过头了——一觉睡醒Bucky就长大了！”

“等等，Steve，你冷静一下——”

“你脸上已经长出胡子了！”Steve的声音有点嘶哑，“你是Tony说的‘成年人’了，对吗？已经不会像小孩那样关心我——我们这些小精灵了对吗？”

“不，我说过——”

“我就知道你会说‘不’。”Steve颓丧地垂下头，忽然又想想到了什么似的仰起头看着Bucky的眼睛，满怀希望又可怜兮兮地说，“但你手上没有戒指……虽然你之前跟我说过——我是说小时候的你跟我说过，人‘长大之后’会和心爱的人结婚……戴上戒指，之类的。但、但是你没有……你还没有……对吧？”

Bucky像逮小雀仔一样一把抓住了他。

“你给我听好，别插话，笨蛋Steve Rogers。”他把小精灵举到面前，恶狠狠地盯着他看，一字一句地说，“我不是这个世界的Bucky Barnes，懂了吗？我从别的地方来！专门到这儿来找你的，行了吗？”

Steve睁大眼睛，脸红得厉害。

他原本呆着的那那那朵白玫瑰刷地一下变成了鲜艳的红色，树上还瞬间迸出了好几朵红艳艳的花，花香熏得Bucky有点喘不过气来。

Ⅲ

就算变成了小精灵，Steve还是Steve，遇到跟Bucky有关的事就会突然脑筋短路的顶级笨蛋Steve Rogers。当然，能让Steve变成笨蛋的总是Bucky。

而能让变成笨蛋的Steve冷静下来的，也永远都是Bucky。

被Bucky抓住并且“蹂躏”了的Steve红着脸飞到另一株还未开花的矮树上，跟刚刚比起来安静乖巧得多。

“所以你不是……”Steve还是红着脸，现在连他待着的这株玫瑰也开出了几个花苞，“我，我是说，我的Buck——”

Bucky耸耸肩：“我不知道，但你的那位十有八九还啥事没有。没有长大、没有留胡子、没有戴上戒指——当然也没有结婚。”

如果真要结婚的话，这个世界的Bucky Barnes一定还是会选Steve Rogers的吧，否则还真不知道会发生什么事呢。Bucky酸溜溜地想，悄悄地咬了咬下唇，将抱怨的话都好好憋住，不让它们脱口而出。

小精灵Steve笑起来，这让Bucky一瞬间有点担心他是不是会读心术，害怕自己愚蠢的想法会暴露在对方面前。男人觉得自己脸上也有点发烫了，但小精灵未曾发觉，用比先前欢快得多的语调说：

“那么我和你——我和Bucky的约定还有效，对吧。我还能帮Bucky实现一个愿望，是不是？”

“什、什么？”Bucky以为自己听错了，惊诧地看着Steve。

小精灵像什么都没听到一样不作回答。他快乐得从一处飞到另一处，绕着一棵矮树转几圈圈，然后飞到另一棵树边，再转上几圈。这就像是一个神奇的仪式，Steve的好心情传染了他飞过的所有植物，花园的这个角落竟然开满了花，香气扑鼻。但Steve仿佛没发现自己闯下什么祸，眼看着自己飞远了，便快快往Bucky身边奔来，脸上的笑容越拉越大。

“我……但是我还没猜到你想要什么呢，Bucky。”Steve挠了挠后脑勺，但他的表情看起来可一点都不为此感到困扰。

“也许你应该把整个故事从头到尾跟我讲一遍？”Bucky的表情变得严肃起来。他有点自己的活儿被抢了的感觉，总觉得有点儿不爽。“为什么你要给Bucky送礼物？”

Steve飞到Bucky面前，又一次安定下来。Bucky觉得小精灵的表情不怎么像小精灵了，反而像个傻乎乎得小男孩，跟仙气灵气通通不沾边，倒是傻气已经满得向外扩散了。

“所有人都是这么说的，不是吗？”Steve说，“只要你救下精灵，他就会帮你实现愿望。”

Bucky点点头：“童话故事。”

Steve看起来有点生气：“不是童话故事，也不是神话传说，这是真的！事实就是，Bucky帮了我大忙，所以我必须报答他。”

“他强迫你帮他干活？”Bucky有点怀疑，这个世界的自己居然是这样的坏孩子吗？救精灵该不会也是什么阴谋吧？“他向你许了什么愿？”

“唉……”Steve摇摇头，悠悠地飞到Bucky身边，转了一圈终于落在Bucky的肩膀上，“如果我知道就好了。Bucky总告诉我他没有什么想要的，也没有什么非要我帮忙才能实现的愿望。”

那还真挺烦人的。Bucky理解地点了点头。如果不是因为Steve的愿望很好猜，Bucky想，他大概会在每一个时空都耗上更长时间。

“然后Bucky说要把愿望送给他的妹妹Rebecca，”Steve的声音变小了些，如果Bucky回过头去，会看到小精灵心虚地低着头，“但是愿望只能由本人说出来……这，这是规矩。”

“但也不是不能……？”

“当然就是不能我不可能为Rebecca实现一个愿望然后就不再去找Bucky你应该明白的吧。”Steve一口气把整句话说完，不带一丝停顿。

Bucky发现所有的玫瑰树上都开了花。

红得滴血的那种。

Ⅳ

Steve和Bucky——这个世界的小孩Bucky Barnes约好每天见面，直到Bucky想到自己到底想要什么礼物或者想出自己的愿望为止。Steve答应过那个男孩，无论对方想要什么他都会做到。

Bucky在花园小径坐了很久，终于站起身，活动了一下手脚。原本坐在他肩上，几乎贴着他耳边讲故事的小精灵被他小心翼翼地抓下来，放到了一棵树上。

“你和他真的每天只见一次吗？”Bucky对Steve说的事感到怀疑，“该不会你每天都在什么地方偷偷看着他吧？”

小精灵向后一仰，差点从树上摔下来，幸好及时稳住了身体，才没有发生严重事故。

“没、没有的事！”Steve争辩道，“那那那……那都是碰巧看到的！我和Bucky约好每天晚上睡觉前见面——”

Bucky眯起眼睛。

“而、而且，我也是为了搞清楚Bucky到底想要什么才、才一直偷偷跟着他。”Steve小声地补上一句，“我又没有干坏事……”

“但是你偷偷观察他这么久，怎么会不知道他到底想要什么？”

Bucky实在太想泄密了。如果这个世界和他走过的那几个时空一样的话，那么Steve和Bucky就一定也纠缠不清。既然所有Steve Rogers的礼物都是Bucky Barnes，那反过来，Bucky Barnes的礼物应该也是Steve Rogers没错。

“我真的不知道……”Steve想了一阵，叹了口气摇摇头，“不过……其实，昨天Bucky告诉我他已经想好了愿望是什么了，但是我得先……”他试图模仿Bucky的语气，“‘Stevie，你说你是个无所不能的小精灵，那就猜猜看我到底想要什么。如果你猜中了，我就告诉你’。唉，Bucky总是这么可爱，但……如果我真的猜中了，那为什么还要他来告诉我呢？”

Bucky沉默地盯着他看了几秒。

“所以，你的愿望是什么？”Bucky像放弃了什么似的摇摇头，突然转移话题。

“额，什么？”小精灵接住树上飘下来的一顿小花，把它小心地夹到Bucky的耳边，才后知后觉地反问。

“我是来帮你实现愿望的，”Bucky漫不经心地说，“就像你帮你的小男孩实现愿望一样。”

“你也是精灵？！”Steve惊呼。

“不，额，精灵会帮精灵实现愿望？”Bucky说，“这么说吧，其实我是圣诞老人——专门帮你实现愿望的圣诞老人。你瞧，我已经知道你究竟想要什么了。”

反正所有Steve Rogers想要的永远只有一样。

Steve好奇地看着他。

“你想知道Bucky，”说出自己的名字让Bucky觉得有些难为情，他顿了顿才接着说，“你想知道那男孩想要什么。”

Steve的蓝眼睛在闪闪发亮。

“我能帮你实现愿望。”Bucky信心满满地说。

Ⅴ

小男孩的房间在靠近花园的一侧。Bucky坐在树枝上，悄悄观察着故事进展。

二楼房间的窗户没有上锁。在太阳下山前，Bucky敦促Steve拿着一支玫瑰花去找他的男孩。托小精灵的福，这个花园里的玫瑰全开了，而且全是红玫瑰，再找不到一朵异色的花朵。Bucky甚至怪异别处的花也开了，会不会大家都发生了基因突变，从各种各样的色彩全部变成了红玫瑰，连一朵浅粉色的都不可能有了。

Steve从窗户的缝隙里溜进去之前还提心吊胆地回头看了Bucky一眼，才终于进了房间。

Bucky看见小精灵把红玫瑰放在书桌上，然后焦虑不安地绕着房间打转。他有点庆幸房间里的桌子都已经失去了生命，否则男孩进屋是看到自己的整套家具都发芽长叶开花结果了不知道会受到怎么样的惊吓。

他看到小精灵在窗边四处张望，又试探地把半个身子从窗户的缝隙里伸出来，好确定待会能顺利逃跑。然后Steve马上又缩回去了，十分迅速地往房间里飞去，几乎同时房间里的灯开了——这个世界的Bucky终于回家了。

坐在树枝上的Bucky听不到房间里的谈话，但他清楚看到小小的Steve飞到男孩身前，似乎在说什么。

Bucky明确地告诉过Steve了，就算情窦初开的小精灵再怎么傻气，应该也不会听不懂才是。

“你应该把自己送给他，Steve。他一定很喜欢你——如果你也喜欢他，那就这么做。”

然后？Bucky有点记不清他们的谈话了。现在他只顾着看这只笨拙的小精灵表演了，哪有心思想别的？

噢，Steve没把玫瑰花送给Bucky！

他们又说了什么？

等等，不应该亲额头……脸颊也不对！

Bucky苦恼得用手捂住额头，恨不得跑到房间去好好指导小精灵该说什么、做什么。但他马上又想到，自己根本也没多少恋爱经验，哪能指导什么？

算了，如果这样行不通——

手环传来的提示音打断了Bucky的思路。他没想过任务会这么顺利地完成，还以为这只傻气的小精灵会把一切都搞砸，然后他得花大把时间去帮小Steve把心爱的男孩追到手。

Bucky好奇地望向房间里。哪里还有什么小精灵的身影呢？他只看到一个黑发的小男孩紧紧抱着一个金发男孩。

就算变大了，小精灵还是这么笨拙啊。Bucky看了手足无措的金发男孩一眼，笑着摇摇头。


End file.
